Generally, computing applications, such as smart phone applications, can be tailored to present different interfaces and information to users for different purposes. The different interfaces and information may relate to different services offered by a business. For example, a banking application may present different interfaces depending on the desired banking service the customer is accessing via the banking application. The banking application may present a first interface for viewing account balances, a second interface for locating the nearest ATMs or branches, a third interface for executing transfers between accounts, a fourth interface for paying bills, and so on. To switch between the interfaces, the customer selects the desired service through the user interface and the requested interface is loaded (e.g., by interacting with a graphical user interface presented on a touchscreen display).